Melodía
by E. Waters
Summary: Miku está totalmente enamorada de su mejor amiga Luka, quien está de novia con Gakupo, a la vez que Kaito está interesado en ella. ¿Cómo sería el final, de semejante situación? Miku x Luka Yuri Negitoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy conocí Vocaloid, y no pude evitar que me encantara la pareja entre Miku y Luka. Así que eso, he aquí un fic mío sobre ellas. No será un fic largo, pero espero que sea igualmente de su gusto ^-^**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid NO me pertenece.

* * *

**Melodía**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

Miku POV

En realidad, nunca supe el momento exacto en el cual comencé a pensar diferente sobre mi mejor amiga Luka. No sé si fue cuando mis ojos, sumamente azules se toparon con los de ella, en aquella fiesta en casa de Gumi en donde ambas habíamos tomado de más o bien cuando accidentalmente mi mano rozó la suya, provocando un ligero cosquilleo cerca de la zona de mi vientre.

Pero eso no podía ser, si que no, y yo lo sabía a la perfección; para empezar, ambas éramos chicas, y aunque no vivía en un ambiente homófono, ni mucho menos, estaba igualmente esa barrera entre ambas… y bueno, también porque ella, Luka, tenía un novio.

En realidad, la pareja conformaba por ella y Gakupo-sempai, era la pareja más popular de nuestro instituto, siendo pareja desde hace un año y medio más o menos, cuando yo veía a Luka sólo como amiga, y nada más.

Nada más…

Aunque las cosas ahora, como ya he dicho anteriormente habían cambiado, y no sabía con exactitud que qué hace respecto a ello. Siempre, desde que nos conocimos, supe que la felicidad de mi amiga, era la mía, pero ahora no podía pensar así, de esa forma.

—Te ves rara, Miku… ¿pasa algo?

Mis ojos se alzaron, y se toparon los intensos ojos azul cobalto que Luka poseía. Y por supuesto, por supuesto pasaba algo, pero…

—Nada, Luka, son cosas tuyas.

Era demasiado cobarde como pata admitirlo.

Yo quería a Luka, ansiaba estar junto a Luka, y en cierta forma hasta necesitaba de Luka. ¿Y ella? ¿Ella qué entonces conmigo? ¿Me necesitaba igualmente, o con Gakupo-semapi le bastaba y sobraba?

La pregunta resonaba por mi cabeza, una pregunta que posiblemente, no tenía respuesta.

—Está bien, vamos. —y ella posó su mano sobre la mía, provocando casi una descarga eléctrica por mi espina dorsal. —. No llegaremos atrasadas.

Desde que nos habíamos conocido, en pre escolar, que siempre nos íbamos juntas a la escuela, siempre Luka viniendo por mí a casa. En realidad, cuando íbamos al colegio o regresábamos a casa, era mi tiempo favorito, puesto que solo estaba conformado por mí y Luka, y nadie más.

Porque Gakupo-sempai, no estaba admitido, en ese momento, en ese momento tan especial entre ambas.

Me gustaba, en serio que me gustaba estar en compañía de **mi** amiga. Por supuesto, ambas teníamos otras amigas, pero lo de nosotras era especial, o al menos eso yo quería con tanta ansía creer.

Finalmente, llegamos al colegio en donde Luka dejó de ser solamente para mí, puesto que Gakupo-sempai la estaba esperando.

—¡Hola, Gakupo! —saludó ella, tirándose poco menos a los brazos de aquel chico, cosa que hizo que mi sangre hirviese de celos, celos por algo que yo quería, por algo que tal vez jamás podría conseguir.

¿O tal vez sí?

Desperté de esa especie de ensoñación, al escuchar como el timbre del colegio sonaba, cosa que indicaba que las clases comenzaban.

—¡Nos vemos! —y Luka, sí, **mi** Luka, plantó un beso en los labios de Gakupo-sempai.

Por un breve instante, estreché mi mirada y miré con un intenso odio a ese muchacho. Sin embargo, fue sólo por ese pequeño instante…ante todos del instituto, yo era la mejor amiga de Luka, y por ende, también amigo de Gakupo-sempai.

—Venga, Miku. —y me dejé llevar por Luka, encaminándonos rápidamente hacia el salón de literatura, en donde teníamos la primera clase del período escolar.

Como siempre lo hacía, me senté al lado de Luka, y al tenerla tan cerca sólo hacía que mis ojos se perdiesen en su cabello rosas, y que dejase de prestarle atención, casi en su totalidad, al profesor Suou.

—¿Señorita Hatsune?

—¿Ah? —y miré completamente sonrojada, al profesor.

—Por segunda vez, ¿por qué cree usted que el protagonista de este libro, tiene tal dilema con el antagonista?

—Eh... yo…

—¿Alguna idea, señorita Megurine?

—Sí, profesor, creo que es porque el protagonista subestima en un principio al antagonista y después descubre el error que ha hecho casi llegando al desenlace de la historia.

—Excelente, señorita Megurine. —y el profesor esbozó una sonrisa.

Si bien, durante el resto de la clase mis ojos estuvieron posados sobre la pizarra, no podía evitar pensar en mi mejor amiga.

Luka. Luka. Luka.

Mi mente estaba obsesionada con ella, y mi corazón estaba embriagado y totalmente adicto a su sutil y dulce aroma, que solo el cuerpo de Luka podía despedir.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, o al menos para mí que siempre me quedaba mirando a Luka, aún cuando hacía un gran esfuerzo como para que no fuese tan evidente… si alguien supiese, sería fatal.

Llegó entonces la hora del almuerzo, y cuando yo ya estuve lista mi bandeja, mis ojos automáticamente se fijaron en donde se encontraba Luka con Gakupo-sempai. Otra vez estreché la mirada, y cuando ya iba en camino hacia esa mesa, como todos los días lo hacía, alguien me detuvo del brazo.

—¿Uhm?

—Hola, Miku.

Miré de soslayo, y observé cómo Kaito, un chico del mismo año que Luka y yo, posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

—Hola, Kaito-san. —saludé de manera formal. Kaito era el segundo chico más guapo del instituto, después de Gakupo-sempai, pero yo jamás lo había observando con mucha atención, tal vez porque era Luka la absoluta dueña de mis pensamientos.

—¿Almorzamos juntos?

Miré con atención a Kaito, con una mirada interrogativa.

—O sea, sino quieres…

—No, está bien, almorcemos juntos.

Tal vez el hecho de no ver de forma permanente a Luka con Gakupo-sempai, ayudaría a mitigar un poco el dolor que se gestaba en mi pecho, y que parecía poder explotar en cualquier momento.

Almorzar con Kaito, fue una buena idea, después de todo; ambos teníamos similares gustos, preferencias en común y era un chico muy agradable.

Pero nunca tan agradable como Luka.

—Así que…—levanté mi rostro, y fijé mis ojos en los de Kaito-san, el cual estaba ligeramente sonrojado. —.¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo, el fin de semana?

Por lo general, los fin de semana siempre Luka y yo alojábamos en nuestras casas, siendo una semana en la de Luka, y la otra semana en la mía, siendo como una especie de ritual, un ritual al cual yo estaba más aferrada que nunca.

—Pues…—vacilé un momento, y miré de reojo hacia la mesa de Luka, en donde estaba conversado muy animadamente con su novio. Algo molesta, al ver lo concentrada que estaba hablando con Gakupo-sempai, me rebelé o algo así y posé mi mirada sobre Kaito-san. —. Está bien, vamos el domingo.

Una gran sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Kaito-san, el cual se veía más guapo que nunca, aunque nunca tanto como Luka.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Luka y yo nos dirigimos de inmediato a nuestras casas, caminando juntas como siempre lo hacíamos.

—Así que, Miku, ¿esta semana en tu casa, no?

Cuando me dijo eso, recordé cuando acepté la invitación de Kaito-san, todo por estar algo frustrada por el perfecto noviazgo de Luka,.

—Es que…

—¿Sucede algo? —y esos preciosos ojos de ella se posaron sobre los míos, haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

—Kaito-san, ya sabes ese chico alto y guapo, me ha invitado al cine, y le he dicho que sí.

—¿Al cine… con Kaito-san? —y Luka dejó de caminar, posando sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, en los míos, y yo creí desfallecer.

Pero pronto volví a la realidad, y vi como la expresión de mi mejor amiga, comenzaba a alterarse un poco. De una forma muy sutil y ligera, pero alterada finalmente. Y aunque yo pude sentir muchas cosas, lo que más me produjo fue satisfacción…

La satisfacción de ver ese toque en los ojos de Luka, ese toque que siempre era el que yo tenía cuando la veía a ella con Gakupo-sempai.

—Sí, así es… es que…

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones, Miku. —y su rostro volvió a la normalidad, cosa que me desilusionó un poco.

—¿No te… importa?

—Por supuesto que me importa; eres mi mejor amiga y sólo quiero que es lo mejor para ti… Kaito-san me parece un excelente chico, de seguro que se divertirán mucho.

Quise decirle algo, pero fue cuando llegamos a mi casa.

—¿Quieres pasar, Luka?

—No, tengo tarea que hacer.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos, Miku. —y aunque pude jurar que su sonrisa no era como las de siempre, dejé que se fuera, dejé que fuese libre y regresase a casa, y no retenerla conmigo en el acto.

Suspirando, llegué a mi casa, en donde vivía con mi padre. Estaba a solas, por lo cual pasé por la cocina, merendé algo y subí de inmediato al segundo piso de la casa, donde se encontraba mi alcoba.

Me lancé sobre mi cama, y miré el techo de mi habitación.

—Kaito-san. —dije, pero aunque traté de pensar en él, sólo Luka aparecía en mi cabeza.

¿Era acaso que realmente había irremediablemente caído en el amor, por Megurine Luka? Todo parecía indicar que sí… y tuve miedo, un miedo combinado con algo de frustración.

Por un lado, estaba el miedo, el temor de no ser correspondida, porque ambas éramos del mismo género, porque ella tenía un novio, un perfecto novio que contrastaba conmigo. Y por supuesto, estaba la frustración, la frustración de saberme con las manos atadas.

Aquella noche, sólo tuve sueños con Luka, los cuales si bien no eran precisamente húmedos, sí habían besos en los labios de por medio.

Rápidamente llegó el fin de semana, y en todo esos días Luka se comportó de forma normal conmigo, como si no supiese nada sobre la cita (¿Por qué eso era, no?), entre Kaito-san y yo.

Debo admitir, que me sentí un poco desilusionada al respecto. Pensé, en mi fantasiosa mente, que tal vez que si ella me veía con alguien más, tal vez lograría sacarle celos a Luka, o algo por el estilo.

Y sin embargo, no pasó nada de eso…

Pero mis esperanzas, ya casi marchitas, se renovaron cuando a la entrada del cine me encontré con Luka y Gakupo-sempai. Olvidando de pronto que estaba junto a Kaito-san, salí al encuentro con Luka, a la cual la abracé casi con desesperación.

—¡Luka!

—Hola, Miku. —y ella sonrió, una sonrisa que me llenó de dicha.

—No esperaba encontrarlos aquí…—dijo Kaito-san, rascándose la nuca.

—Ni yo. —habló esta vez Gakupo-sempai, mirándome atento, cosa que me asustó un poco.

¿Era sólo mi imaginación, o Gakupo-sempai estaba al tanto de ese odio que tanto le profesaba a él? —¡Imposible! —pensé yo, negándome a lo que sería mi caída total y absoluta, después de todo yo había sido muy cuidadosa.

Sea como sea, los cuatro entramos al cine, a ver una película de terror. Luka se sentó entre Gakupo-sempai y yo, a la vez que Kaito-san se sentó a mi lado.

Siendo así, la película empezó, y aunque yo debí por lógica aferrarme al brazo de Kaito-san, en vez de ello agarré con fuerza el brazo de Luka, casi hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, cerca de su hombro.

Mas Luka no hizo nada para detenerme.

Es más, ella aceptaba mi acercamiento posando su mano sobre la mía. Y sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón comenzó a galopar con fuerza, con una fuerza la cual jamás había existido en toda mi corta existencia.

Ladeé mi rostro en dirección a mi amiga, y mis ojos se detuvieron sobre los labios de Luka, los rojizos y apetecibles labios de Luka.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan, pero tan tentadores?

Cuando me di cuenta, mi rostro ya estaba muy cerca del rostro de Luka, en medio de la oscuridad del cine. Mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos de ella, y cuando creí que algo iba a suceder entre nosotras, cuando creía que ella me besaría, o que yo besaría esos labios, Luka ladeó su cabeza hacia Gakupo-sempai.

Mi corazón, entonces, dejó por un momento de latir.

Aún así, en todo el resto de la película, continué agarrada del brazo de Luka, y ella mantuvo su mano sobre la mía.

Cuando terminó la película, mi amiga de forma algo brusca se soltó de mi agarre, siendo sumamente rápida en su actuar, casi como si temiese que Gakupo-semapi o Kaito-san se diesen cuenta de nuestro acercamiento físico durante la película.

Kaito-san y Gakupo-sempai, se quedaron en la estación de trenes, mientras Luka y yo tomamos un bus para llegar a nuestras casas respectivas.

Durante el trayecto, ni Luka ni yo cruzamos palabra alguna, pero eso no quitaba que mis ojos siguieran perdidos en su figura. Fue entonces cuando ella me miró, y otra vez sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé.

—¿Te sucede algo, Miku? —y ella posó una de sus manos, sobre mi frente. —. No pareces tener fiebre, aunque estés algo sonrojada… ¿es por Kaito-san, no?

—¡No! —le respondí a Luka en mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, no le respondería eso a ella, hacerlo podía ser fatal para las dos.

—Supongo…—fue lo que le contesté finalmente, sintiendo una especie de dolor en el pecho.

—Hacen una bonita pareja.

De pronto, sentí como mis ojos humedecían. ¿Era que no me amaba, como yo la amaba a ella? ¿Era que, definitivamente, no era correspondida, y que nunca lo sería? Tragué con dificultad, y aquel dolor persistió.

Luka me dejó frente a mi casa, y con la promesa que mañana nos veríamos para ir al colegio, ella pronto se perdió en una de las calles aldeanas a mi casa

Suspiré.

¿Sería que algún día, Luka, tú me corresponderías?

* * *

**Y eso o.o... ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Review! Eso hace a una autora y a un fic feliz, y con más inspiración (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno, aclaro desde ya que este fic no se alargaría más allá de un tercer o cuarto capítulo, por lo cual este capítulo tal vez sería el penúltimo. Peeero, haré otro Negitoro, uno ambientado en la época victoriana, así que estén atentos ^^.**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid NO me pertenece.

* * *

**Melodía**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

Miku POV

Las cosas no iban como yo esperaba que fuesen. Para comenzar, Luka y Gakupo-sempai, estaban más juntos que nunca, y Kaito-san, el cual si bien no me desagradaba, estaba prácticamente pegado a mí, casi sin dejarme sola ni un mísero instante.

No es que Kaito-san no me pareciese guapo o encantador, es más, encontraba incluso a Kaito-san más atractivo que Gakupo-sempai, o cualquier otro chico del instituto. Pero ese justamente el problema; él era un _chico_, no una chica como lo era Luka precisamente.

En realidad, tampoco es que me gustasen específicamente las chicas, simplemente me gustaba Luka, por ser Luka y ya.

Para mi alivio, me tocó clase de literatura, en donde Kaito-san no estaba… y donde Luka sí se encontraba.

Cuando entré al salón de clases, rápidamente me dirigí hacia la mesa donde mi mejor amiga me esperaba, y sin poder evitarlo tan pronto como cuando me encontré frente a ella, le di un gran y apretado abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede, Miku? — me preguntó ella, posando esos ojos azules sobre mi mirada.

—Nada. — pero si sucedían cosas, muchas cosas.

—Has estado viendo mucho a Kaito-san, ¿no? —dijo ella de pronto, mientras estábamos leyendo un texto, el cual debíamos de interpretar. Aún así, en vez de desconcertarme la pregunta, debo admitir que sentí algo de placer… ella notaba mi acercamiento a Kaito-san, y eso ya era algo, o al menos eso quería yo creer.

—Sí, él es muy simpático. — le respondí, haciendo mucha énfasis en mis palabras, como viendo si podía poner a Luka algo celosa.

—Eso es excelente… ya era hora que encontraras una pareja, ¿no te parece, Miku?

Y no, no me parecía en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, yo quería encontrar una pareja, pero esa pareja sólo podría ser Megurime Luka, y nadie más… y es que al fin y al cabo, jamás me había gustado tanto una persona, como lo hacía con ella.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Gakupo-sempai? —le pregunté, no pudiendo resistirme a hacerlo.

—Bien. —me contestó algo directa. — o sea, podrían ir mejor.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, mi corazón dio un gran brinco. Y es que esas palabras, aunque no eran exactamente la que yo esperaba, si se asemejaba mucho. Ella no estaba plenamente satisfecha con su relación, y eso me esperanzaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le dije, como queriendo indagar de manera sutil, que en verdad no salió tan sutil, sobre el tema.

—Quiere dedicarse a la música después del colegio. — y Luka frunció ligeramente el ceño. — me explico, está bien que lo tenga como hobbie, pero encuentro que probar suerte en el mundo de la música, es algo un tanto riesgoso.

—Oh…

—Como sea, aún falta más de medio año, como para que termine el colegio, así que puede que encuentre una carrera más… apta, para en ese entonces.

Yo conocía muy bien a Luka. Ella, al revés de mí, le gustaba lo ordenado, lo seguro, lo estructurado y sabía muy bien que si Gakupo-sempai no le ofrecía esas tres cosas, era muy posible que terminasen. Y aunque sonase feo decirlo, esa idea me llenaba de dicha por completo.

Volvimos entonces, a nuestras tareas y aunque Luka como siempre finalizó de las primeras, sí pude nota como estaba algo distraída.

En realidad, yo ni sé cómo Luka terminó como novia de Gakupo-semapi. Claro, claro, el chico era muy guapo, pero sus notas eran mediocres, y aparentemente en lo único que destacaba era en su faceta como cantante.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era que esa relación de a poco, me estaba comenzando a afectar, todo porque a cada día que pasaba, Luka me gustaba más y más, al punto que dolía no estar con ella, y mi corazón brincaba extremadamente fuerte al verla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarme de ella, y no de alguien como Kaito-san, por ejemplo?

Si tan solo, fuese correspondida…

Miré de reojo a mi amiga, y me pregunté si es que algún día dejaría de amarla, que si algún día podría volverla a ver como la amiga que debía de ser, y no como mi fantasía romántica.

—¿Sucede algo, Miku?

La voz de la propia Miku me sacó de mis divagaciones, y ella al descubrirme de cómo la había estado mirando, me sonrojé por completo. Rápidamente fijé mi mirada en otra parte, como tratando de ocultar mi sonrojado rostro de ella.

—Nada, Luka.

Pero obviamente, era mentira.

Quise seguir rellenando la guía dada por el profesor, pero simplemente no podía concentrarme, o al menos no concentrarme mientras ella estuviese cerca de mí, y no poder tratarla como lo que realmente para mí era, una amante no una amiga.

Al salir de clase de literatura, quise irme con Luka, pero ella se dirigió directamente a los lavados después de clases, por lo cual no me quedó otra que quedarme en la entrada del instituto, esperándola.

Estaba en eso, cuando de pronto Kaito-san se acercó a mí. Sin poder evitarlo, dibujé una pequeñísima mueca en mi rostro. Como ya he dicho antes, no tenía nada contra él, pero seguramente él querría irse conmigo a casa, y en verdad que no tenía excusa suficiente alguna, como para negárselo.

—Hola, Miku. —y cuando vi sus ojos, de inmediato reconocí esa mirada… esa misma mirada que yo ponía cuando Luka estaba cerca.

—Hola, Kaito-san.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

—Yo…

Pero fue cuando, miré de soslayo y encontré a Luka caminando con Gakupo-sempai. Yo estreché mucho mi mirada… ¡él muy maldito se me había adelantado!

Movida más que nada por la rabia y frustración, la de no tener a Luka especialmente para mí, y sólo para mí, volví a mirar a Kaito-san y asentí con firmeza, como respuesta su proposición.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido con las notas?

—Pues, no tan bien como a Luka… ya sabes ella es muy buena en…

—Te he pregunta por ti, Miku, no por tu amiga. —me dijo él entonces, sonriéndome.

Aún no sé muy bien, pero me sonrojé. No por la sonrisa de Kaito-san, sino porque me daba cuenta de que Luka me importaba mucho más de lo que yo creía. Y es que sin proponérmelo, muy pronto todos mis pensamientos estaban en dirección a ella.

Para mi alivio, llegamos a la calle en donde Kaito-san y yo debíamos de separarnos.

Cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular, esperanzada de que Luka me haya enviado un mensaje, y yo no hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

—Ningún mensaje…—me dije a mí misma, decepcionándome un poco. —claro, como debe de estar con Gakupo-sempai…—añadí.

Tal vez, no sería mala idea conseguir un novio. Tal vez, no sería mala idea entregar mi primer beso a alguien quien no fuese Luka, y tal vez no sería mala idea compartir mi tiempo libre con alguien diferente a mi mejor amiga.

Pero yo obviamente, me estaba engañando a mí misma.

Fue cuando entonces, sonó mi celular. Ansiosamente lo vi, y para mi satisfacción total y absoluta, se trataba de Luka.

—¡Hola, Luka! —respondí, inevitablemente sonriendo, sonriendo tal vez demasiado.

—Hola, Miku. — su voz sonaba calma, contrastando con la mía. — ¿así que… te has ido con Kaito-san a casa?

—S-sí. — y por alguna razón titubeé—es que como te vi con Gakupo-sempai…

—Oh, claro. —ella hizo una pequeña pausa. — estaba pensando, hace tiempo que no estamos a solas, ya sabes yo siempre con Gakupo aquí y allá, y bueno, creo que sería una buena idea que saliéramos solas, este fin de semana.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, y la alegría me invadió por completo.

—¡Claro que sí! —fue lo primero que dije, no pudiendo camuflar mi alegría. —digo, sí está bien… cómo quieras, Luka.

Aunque no la estaba viendo, supe que sonrió.

Estuve toda la semana más que pendiente que nunca de Luka, la cual varias veces se encontraba con mi mirada, lo que me hacía sonrojar. ¿Acaso ella se daría cuenta, de mis sentimientos por ella?

Por otro lado, Kaito-san, al igual que yo lo hacía con Luka, estaba bastante ´pendiente de mí. Yo no quería dañarlo, pero sabía con exactitud que jamás podría amarle… puesto que a la única persona que ahora mismo podía amar, sería Luka y nadie más.

Nadie más…

Llegó el ansiado día domingo, y realmente no sabía cómo vestirme. Por un lado, quería verme 'especial' para ella, pero por otro lado me daba un terrible terror el de sobre arreglarme y que Luka se diese cuenta de todo.

Pero claro, algún día debería de darse cuenta, si es que yo quería algo más con ella, cosa que se adecuaba en mis prontos objetivos.

Ahora el asunto, era cómo hacerlo.

Alguien tocó el timbre, y en vista que otra vez me encontraba sola en casa, fui yo quién abrió, sabiendo muy bien de quién se trataba.

—¡Luka! — exclamé al ver a mi mejor amiga, bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Hola, Miku— y ella sonrió. Una sonrisa mía, para mí, no para ese Gakupo.

—¿Vámonos? — y seguidamente ella hizo un ademán.

—¡Claro!

Como el fin de semana pasado, fuimos al cine, pero esta vez escogimos una película algo romanticona, en vez de un de terror cosa que yo agradecí y no agradecí al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, detestaba asustarme, pero por otro lado, el asustarme me permitía tener más contacto físico con Luka.

—Ojalá sea buena. — fue lo último que dijo ella, antes que la película al fin empezase.

Tal y como la crítica de la película decía, era en extremo romántica. Y cuando llegó la hora en la cual finalmente los protagonistas se iban a dar el ansiado primer beso entre ambos, yo fijé mi mirada sobre los labios de Luka, como lo hice la vez pasada que estuvimos en el cine.

Ahora, la diferencia estaba en que no se encontraba ni Gakupo-sempai o Kaito-kun. No, ahora estábamos solas, Luka y yo, yo y Luka.

Alcé ligeramente mi mirada, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con los ojos de Luka, los cuales me miraban, tal y como yo justamente lo estaba haciendo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza atroz, como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar, o algo por el estilo. Mis ojos, de la mirada de Luka, se dirigieron otra vez a sus labios, tan deseables, tan ansiados…

¿Era que Luka, también me estaría viendo mis labios?

No, no lo sabía, pero no me importaba.

Lo que realmente me importaba, era que mi rostro estaba cada vez más y más cerca de la cara de Luka, y ahora no estaban ni Gakupo-sempai ni Kaito-san, como para distraer la atención de ella.

Y no, no me interesaba ni un poco que la sala del cine estuviese repleta, porque en ese instante, o al menos para mí, sólo estábamos ella y yo.

Siendo así, mi mano viajó de mi regazo, hacia la mano de Luka, y antes que ésta pudiese chistar o decir algo, agarré su mano con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, y aventurándome casi con lo desconocido, eso deseablemente desconocido, junté mis labios contra los de mi mejor amiga.

No hubo ni fuego artificiales, ni música de violín al fondo, pero jamás me había sentido tan excitada, como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

Seguí agarrando la mano de Luka, y empujando un poco mi cuerpo, lleno de cosquilleos, hacia ella traté de hacer lo posible por profundizar el beso.

Los labios de Luka eran adictivos, eran deseables, eran necesarios una vez ya probados, como era mi caso, precisamente. Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, para ella abriese la boca, y de manera torpe e inexperta, quise explorar esta misma.

Y sentí celos, celos que en todo ese tiempo fuese Gakupo-sempai el dueño de esos labios. Pero él ya no sería más su dueño…

Para mi decepción, Luka pudo más que mi fuerza y separó sus labios de los míos. Antes de que tuviese tiempo como para quejarme de la abrupta separación, fue ella misma quien hundió su rostro en mi hombro.

—No aquí, Miku. — susurró de forma ronca ella en mi oído.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho… ¿era mi imaginación, o era que en verdad Luka deseaba que siguiéramos besándonos?

Entonces, ella tomó con fuerza mi brazo, y entre torpes tropezones salimos de la sala de cine.

—Yo, Luka…

—Está bien. —y posó su dedo índice sobre mis palpitantes labios.—¿vamos a mi casa, bueno?

Aún recordando el sabor de los labios de ella, me dejé llevar por Luka hacia la estación de buses, en donde nos iríamos a la casa de los Megurine, en vista que aparentemente, estaríamos completamente solas allí.

Durante el trayecto, Luka mantuvo su mano sobre la mía, aunque su mirada estaba fija en el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana.

Y yo, llena de felicidad, no pude más que seguir observándola, preguntándome que en qué terminaría, este extraño asunto…

* * *

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Y bueno, lo que siempre digo, un fic y un autor feliz es igual a reviews =P**


End file.
